What I tell you 3 times is true
by noideagirl
Summary: In ancient times the English had a saying, which I have lived my life by; 'What I tell you three times is true'." Lily Evans' perspective. JPLE oneshot


Disclaimer: I am not J.

* * *

In ancient times the English had a saying, which I have lived my life by; 'What I tell you three times is true'. I have always liked this moral, if I care enough to say it three times, then it must be true. It's been my motto since the day I heard it, my secret motto. Now, you wouldn't be surprised to know that it is hard, increasingly hard, to maintain this kind of life rule a secret, especially since it is one that is used daily. My friends have constantly been trying to work out why exactly it is that I repeat important stuff, secrets, three times when I'm telling them. I have managed to keep it a secret for this long however.

'Lily are you alright?' Alice asked.

I was lying on my bed, feeling like I was going to cry after another one of my fights with James. I loved him, really loved him, and always had, but I couldn't, wouldn't believe that he could possibly feel the same way about me.

I gave her a fake smile, trying to stop the tears from falling.

'I'm fine, Al.' I said, hearing my voice waver slightly over each word.

'Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?' The concern in her voice just made me feel worse.

'I'm fine' I repeated.

'You can tell you about it, whatever it is, you know' the concern just kept growing in her voice.

I choked back a sob.

'I just need some time alone' I said knowing that that's exactly what I didn't need, but what I wanted.

'Ok. But I'll be around if you need me' she replied, moving away from the bed.

I nodded, even though I knew she wasn't looking, and buried my head into my pillow. The tears started flowing.

* * *

'Sectumsempra!' I heard as I rounded the corner.

I sighed, resting my eyes on Severus Snape; my old friend, and James Potter.

James had just dodged out of the way of Snapes curse flinging 'Tarantallegra' as he went.

'Expelliarmus!' I yelled. Their wands flew towards me.

'Finite' I said, taking the curse off Snape. 'Detention for both of you! And 20 house points for fighting.'

Snape sneered at James, while James looked at me, hopelessly.

'Run along Snape' I muttered, looking at James, checking for any cuts. Snape scurried away.

James smirked once he was gone

'Trying to get me alone, Evans? All you had to do was ask' he said smoothly.

I frowned at him. 'Whatever Potter.' I paused not sure I should ask. It came out anyway 'are you hurt?'

His smirk grew wider. 'I'm fine, Evans. Why? Worried about me?'

I didn't respond.

'I knew it. You love me Evans.'

'I do not.'

'You so do. Knew I'd get you to come 'round to my view'

'I don't'

'It's ok, you can admit it. You fancy the pants off of me,'

I glared at him. 'OH BUGGER OFF POTTER' I yelled, frustrated with him making me say a lie twice, and frustrated by the fact that I couldn't even lie a third time. In a huff I stormed away. Muttering under my breath about stupid life rules.

'Yep, she loves me' I heard from behind me. And in my heart I couldn't disagree.

* * *

I'd forgotten entirely to write my essay, the one due in right now, that I was in a line for to hand up to McGonagall at her desk. I was doomed.

I reached the front of the line and just stared.

'Where's your essay?' she asked without looking up. I felt frozen, thinking up a lie from the top of my head

She looked up 'Lily Evans, tell me what happened to your essay!' McGonagall said loudly.

I flinched. 'Please Professor, I was running to class this morning and tripped. The fall broke my ink bottle which spilt onto my work.' I mumbled quietly.

'What was that?'

'I was running to class and tripped, breaking my ink bottle and getting ink all over my parchment.' I repeated.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow. 'How original. I will ask you again, where is your essay, Miss Evans?'

I, knowing that I couldn't make up a new lie, but couldn't repeat the old one because Id already said it twice, had to think fast for an answer. It came to me like lightning. I ducked my head, ashamed. 'I'm sorry you don't believe me, Professor. What time shall I meet you for my detention?'

McGonagall's glared softened, she spoke in an almost mothering tone 'Nonsense child. Don't be silly.' she patted my shoulder awkwardly. 'I really - 'she stopped knowing that nothing she could say would make me believe that she'd believed the lie. 'Just get it into me by this time tomorrow. Now take your seat.'

I had to hide a smirk as I spoke 'Thank you Professor.' I'd gotten away with it. I turned away and lowered my head so that my fringe hid my smirk. I looked up as I was sitting down, and saw James looking at me, his eyebrow raised. I blushed and looked back down.

'That was a close one, Lily' I berated myself silently, but it didn't stop my smirk.

* * *

'So I was watching you in class today' Katie said.

'Really? How fantastic' I said sarcastically, tired from a day of study.

'It was. You kept making eye contact with the infamous James Potter.' She continued, raising her eyebrows at me.

'Oh wow. What revelation' I mocked, collapsing onto my bed.

'You so love with him' Katie teased me

'I am not in love with Potter' I said wearily.

'You blush when he looks your way. You love him' Alice joined in.

'I don't love him' I repeated more forcefully.

Susan hid a smirk. 'Just admit it, Lily. We all know you do.'

'I-' I stood up. 'I'll see you guys later' I stormed out of the dorm.

As I left I heard a "whoops?" from Katie to the other girls, obviously worried they'd upset me.

* * *

'I love you, Lily.' He said, his voice pleading. 'I love you so much.' He repeated. I stopped in my tracks, waiting almost breathlessly. If he said it one more time, this time I'd believe him. 'You have to believe me, Lily. I love you!' His voice was filled with desperation, sounding as if he were holding back tears.

My heart froze. He'd done it. He really meant it. I had never heard anyone in my entire life say three words with such conviction, repeating them three times as I would. I turned slowly.

'I'm sorry. I am so sorry. I'm really very sorry.'

He looked confused, and also frightened, afraid of what the next words would be.

'I lied to you.' I felt so bad now, realising he must have always meant it. I allowed the sorrow to show on my face, almost crying. 'I don't hate you. I never hated you. I - I don't hate you.'

A little bit of hope shone through his look of confusion.

'I'm in love with you. I'm so in love with you, James Potter. I've always loved you.' The truth out at last.

I saw pure joy shine on his face for an instant, then his face went blank.

'And why should I believe you for this time?' Bitterness edged its way into his voice.

A small smile slide across my face. 'In ancient times the English had a saying, which I have lived my life by' I explained, telling someone of my secret life rule for the first time ever.

I turned to walk away. I reached the corner of the corridor and looked back to see him staring at me. '"What I tell you three times is true"' I quoted.

I saw a fleeting look of confusion, followed by reminiscence, then recognition. I turned around the corner then and began to walk away.

I heard a loud "WHOO!" from around the corner, then footsteps running towards me.

'Lily!' he said when he'd caught up to me.

'Yes Potter?' I questioned.

'Will you go out with me?' his eyes were eager, hopeful.

I smiled at him, affectionately. 'Yes and yes and yes.'


End file.
